Sin Experiencia
by Feles Nigra
Summary: Después de los eventos ocurridos en la Tierra, Broly no puede dormir. Chirai sabe que el saiyajin necesita de algo más para continuar adelante, pero no está segura de que la idea de Limo sea la más recomendable y más sabiendo que el guerrero no tiene experiencia alguna. [Broly-Chirai] *Lemon*
1. Sin Experiencia

Buenas noches :3

El fin de semana fui a ver la nueva película de **DBS: Broly** , así que sobra decir que ésta historia contiene spoilers desde la sinopsis XDXDXDXD

No sigas leyendo si no has visto la película o si no te gusta el lemon con ésta nueva pareja que nos ha traído el maestro Toriyama ;3 Es un oneshot largo, así que no habrá continuación.

La idea nació de la nada, viendo algún vídeo por ahí sobre los personajes nuevos y un comentario gracioso sobre la falta de experiencia sexual de Broly. No sé porque pasó y desconozco porque de pronto empecé a imaginar la escena y luego ya estaba escribiendo esto X3

No tengo que aclarar que es lemon explicito, además, me tomo varias licencias creativas ;D

Espero sea de su agrado y me dejen un pequeño comentario.

 **Atención** : Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Akira Toriyama**. Yo sólo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión (quizás un poquito perversa, pero diversión a final de cuentas).

* * *

 **SIN EXPERIENCIA**

[Capítulo Único]

Planeta Vampa.

Chirai y Limo se sentaron de golpe en sus respectivas camas cuando el temblor los despertó abruptamente. El nuevo sobresalto nocturno de Broly había sido el culpable una vez más. Era la cuarta vez en esa semana y ya no sabían que hacer, si esto seguía así, en algún momento el saiyajin provocaría un derrumbe debido a la expulsión de su poder inconscientemente.

Con gesto adormilado ambos salieron de sus habitaciones y se encontraron en la puerta principal, mirando hacia el exterior de la cueva, en dirección del gran peñasco.

El saiyajin de pelo alborotado estaba en la cima, gritando a la nada, sin importarle las fuertes ventiscas nocturnas. Todavía no lograba la estabilidad emocional después de perder a su padre. Ya había pasado un mes desde los acontecimientos ocurridos en el planeta tierra y a pesar de que Chirai y Limo le hacían compañía, aún tenía pesadillas por las noches.

El poderoso guerrero resentía la muerte de su progenitor más de lo que se imaginaba la joven de piel verde. Ella pensó que podría superarlo rápidamente, tomando en cuenta la dura crianza que le había dado. Sin embargo, había más factores que sólo eso. Todas esas décadas de soledad en un ambiente tan hostil, pueden alterar la mente de cualquiera.

–No podrá superarlo si no forma nuevos vínculos– dijo de pronto Limo, sacando a Chirai de sus pensamientos.

El viejo ex soldado de piel naranja ya había vivido lo suficiente como para entender la soledad y los conflictos emocionales por los que estaba pasando Broly. Incluso él mismo vivió unas décadas de ermitaño antes de unirse al ejército de Freezer.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Chirai.

–Broly creció únicamente con la compañía de su padre y las criaturas de éste planeta, su desarrollo social y emocional permanece estancado, así que necesita ayuda– explicó, mientras cerraba la puerta y después se sentaban en el sofá de la sala.

La joven de piel verde miró por la ventana con gesto de preocupación, quería ir a buscarlo, pero sabía que podría ser peligroso por la fuerza de los vientos y los depredadores nocturnos. Soltó un suspiro de resignación, en verdad deseaba poder ayudar al saiyajin, después de todo, ella podía ver que había nobleza en su corazón y en general se podría decir que era un hombre hasta cierto punto, inocente.

– ¿Cómo podríamos ayudarlo?, vivimos aquí, nos ha aceptado y ha aprendido a expresarse mejor con nuestro apoyo, pero no se me ocurre que hacer para librarlo de sus pesadillas– dijo desanimada.

Los ojos amarillos de Limo brillaron pícaramente mientras le sonreía a la chica.

–La experiencia que me ha dado la vida, me dice que lo más recomendable para olvidar una pena, es buscar nuevas alegrías– entonces la señaló con el dedo índice. –Y tú puedes darle esas alegrías. –

La mujer parpadeó un poco extrañada por el comentario.

–Vamos Limo, no juegues conmigo, tienes que ser más claro. –

–En el mes que llevamos viviendo aquí, me he dado cuenta de que miras a Broly con cierta fascinación– se cruzó de brazos y se recargó contra el respaldo. –Y el saiyajin se relaja bastante cuando estás cerca de él. –

–Pues eso se debe a que somos sus amigos y no tiene nada de raro que me fascine, es increíblemente fuerte y lo admiro por el hecho de que logró sobrevivir en éste lugar a pesar de todo– contestó ella.

El ex soldado bostezó perezosamente y se puso de pie.

–No me refiero sólo a la amistad, Chirai– le dedicó una leve sonrisa. –Broly necesita experimentar un vínculo afectivo de otro tipo– entonces se despidió y se retiró a su habitación.

Ella abrió sus ojos violetas en grande al comprender lo que sugería, entonces se sonrojó notablemente.

– ¡Limo, eres un tonto! – regañó, pero su compañero ya se había ido.

Se quedó en silencio y miró de nuevo a la ventana, no se podía ver casi nada por la oscuridad de la cueva, pero pudo escuchar los pasos de Broly. La puerta se abrió y el saiyajin entró con un gesto melancólico en su rostro. La miró de reojo y después se encaminó a su recamara.

–Broly…– lo llamó, pero él no volteó.

…

Al día siguiente.

Chirai se despertó con el sonido de agua corriendo. Se asomó al pasillo y caminó hasta el cuarto de baño. Se asombró al ver que el saiyajin se duchaba tranquilamente. Con la puerta abierta y dándole la espalda. Ciertamente esto la sorprendió, pero le llamó más la atención el hecho de que por fin el guerrero se duchara más seguido.

Hace dos semanas, ese sujeto llamado Goku regresó con más de esas extrañas capsulas y una de ellas era un gigantesco contenedor de agua. Un recurso vital para sobrevivir en Vampa. Tanto ella como Limo lo agradecieron infinitamente, pero Broly parecía reacio a acercarse demasiado al líquido. Todavía se le hacía increíble que él y Paragus lograran permanecer décadas sobreviviendo sólo con el consumo de la fauna local, sin haber conocido la gloria del agua.

Algunos días más tarde y luego de que ambos estuvieron insistiéndole, consiguieron que entrara a la ducha y aprendiera de poco a poco a disfrutar de ella. Lo mismo sucedió al beber, en un inicio no quiso dejar de consumir la sangre de sus presas arácnidas, pero después de unos jugos preparados por Chirai, lograron que aceptara tomar agua más seguido.

Ella sonrió después de recordar, Broly estaba aprendiendo a desarrollar su inteligencia emocional y a controlar sus reacciones gracias a ellos. Inesperadamente, el guerrero dejó de darle la espalda y se giró hacia ella, no la veía porque tenía agua en el rostro, pero Chirai tuvo una perspectiva clara de su bien formado cuerpo.

– _¡Oh cielos, pero mira nada más…!_ – su mente divagó mientras admiraba al saiyajin.

Ya sabía que Broly tenía un cuerpo sumamente marcado y su fuerza se expresaba con cada movimiento que hacía, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en qué más se ocultaba debajo de la armadura y el spandex. El color se le subió a las mejillas y la respiración se le detuvo. Su raza y la del saiyajin no eran tan diferentes físicamente.

– _¿Pero qué estás pensando Chirai?_ – se regañó. – _¡No es momento para las travesuras!_ –

De pronto cayó en cuenta de eso.

Hacia bastante tiempo que no tenía pareja. La última vez fue cuando conoció a ese despistado integrante de la patrulla galáctica, al cual le robó la nave y de eso ya había pasado más de un año. A pesar de que en el ejército de Freezer había muchos soldados de todo tipo, ninguno le había llamado la atención y bastaba decir que sobraban los patanes inútiles.

Desvió la mirada y sonrió con algo de vergüenza al notar que su mente comenzaba a encaminarse a otras ideas que no eran las más adecuadas para éste momento. De pronto escuchó que la puerta del cuarto de Limo se abría, así que se alejó inmediatamente a la cocina.

…

Más tarde, medio día.

Limo limpiaba su arma tranquilamente en la sala, la había desarmado y estaba dándole mantenimiento a cada pieza.

– ¿Para qué haces eso, si ya no la vas a utilizar? – preguntó Chirai, sentándose en el sofá.

–Uno nunca sabe cuándo puede ser necesaria, además, me gusta explorar los alrededores que no son peligrosos y la llevo conmigo por si las dudas– explicó el ex soldado.

Ella rodó los ojos y no le dio más importancia. Entonces apareció Broly en la puerta de la casa.

–Tengo que cazar… la comida– dijo reservadamente.

Chirai se puso de pie y se acercó.

– ¿Puedo acompañarte? –

El saiyajin dudó por algunos segundos, pero después asintió sin decir palabra alguna. Ella lo siguió, mientras veía de soslayo que Limo le sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron nuevamente y antes de cerrar la puerta, le enseñó la lengua como reclamo.

…

Broly marchaba en silencio a través del campo amarillento. En esa zona, el terreno parecía menos accidentado, pero todavía las formaciones rocosas se repartían al lado del camino repetidamente. Chirai lo alcanzó y empezó a caminar a su lado.

–Oye Broly, ¿Todavía tienes pesadillas? – preguntó.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

–Pero no quiero… hablar. –

La chica de piel verde lo miró preocupada. Pero si él no quería platicar de ello, sería mejor buscar otro tema para distraerlo.

–Está bien, hablemos de otras cosas– propuso, al tiempo que sorteaba las rocas del suelo. –En la mañana Limo te enseñó nuevo vocabulario, no es así, entonces repasemos las palabras que no entiendas. –

El guerrero parpadeó un poco y después se llevó una mano a la cintura, donde hurgó en el espacio entre la piel verde y su armadura. Extrajo unos papeles con palabras escritas.

Recientemente Limo había estado enseñándole a leer y escribir con el nuevo abecedario que se usaba en el comercio galáctico, ya que el saiyajin sólo conocía lo básico de la escritura de su raza gracias a su padre. Así que era necesario que aprendiera otras cosas.

Intercambió los papeles hasta que encontró una palabra que le enseñó a Chirai. Ella se erizó del cabello de la nuca cuando la leyó.

– _¡Ese idiota de Limo, me las va a pagar cuando regresemos!_ – rumió para sí misma.

La técnica que habían implementado para el aprendizaje de Broly, consistía en que el ex soldado de piel naranja le enseñaba las palabras y su escritura y posteriormente, Chirai le explicaba su significado con ejemplos.

–"Sexo"– se podía leer claramente en el papel.

Ella pasó saliva y volteó a mirarlo con cierto sonrojo.

–Será… será mejor dejar esa palabra para después, Broly…– se rio nerviosamente.

Los ojos negros del saiyajin brillaron con curiosidad. Conocía el significado básico de la palabra en su propia lengua, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que era o lo que implicaba.

–Quiero saber…–

La chica de pelo blanco, volvió a tragar con fuerza. Cómo podría explicarle a éste hombre de apariencia salvaje que cosa era el sexo. Tenía que pensar en algo y cambiar de tema urgentemente.

–Veamos otra palabra… esa no puedo… explicarla tan fácilmente…– pidió nerviosa.

El guerrero detuvo su andar y se giró hacia ella.

–Prometieron enseñarme…– dijo, acercándose con un gesto aún más curioso que antes. –Explícame… trataré de entender…–

Por un instante Chirai sintió ternura al ver como lo pedía. Ese fiero guerrero, de poder casi divino, podía portarse como un niño curioso, ávido de conocimiento. Pero cómo tratar un tema de ese tipo. Si fuera un jovencito, podría explicarle con ejemplos básicos e inocentes. Lamentablemente, estaba ante un hombre en plenitud de fuerza y virilidad, que posiblemente… era virgen.

Ella tosió disimuladamente. No había manera de evadirlo, cuando Broly sentía curiosidad por algo que no conocía, preguntaba e insistía hasta que ellos le explicaban una y otra vez. Ahora no sería diferente y la joven sabía que probablemente Limo había agregado esa palabra a propósito. Ese sujeto anaranjado se tomaba demasiadas libertades sólo por ser más viejo.

– ¡Yo… yo no sé cómo explicarte! – dijo de pronto, retrocediendo de un salto.

Él la miró con extrañeza y después le entregó el papel con la palabra escrita.

–Ejemplo– dijo tranquilamente.

Chirai palideció notablemente.

Cuando Broly no entendía algunos conceptos abstractos, Limo hacia dibujos o le explicaba con objetos y cosas. Por su parte, Chirai a veces ejemplificaba con pantomimas y actuaciones graciosas. De ésta manera, el guerrero aprendía rápidamente. Pero ahora, explicarle a un adulto que es el sexo sin palabras o dibujos, era todo un reto.

– ¡¿Un… un ejemplo?!– repitió nerviosa.

Entonces miró para todos lados, buscando algo que pudiera servir. Trató de localizar animales con los que pudiera explicar el apareamiento, pero se acordó que la fauna de ese lugar era muy extraña. Además, si eran insectos, probablemente la reina era quien ponía los huevos, no servían de ejemplo claro. Y las bestias gigantes parecidas a serpientes eran muy peligrosas.

Exhaló derrotada. Tendría que recurrir a su propia experiencia para explicarle.

–Bien, el sexo es… cuando dos personas o animales… se aparean para tener… crías o hijos, según se vea…– el color inundaba su cara y sus ojos violetas se desviaban para no mirarlo.

Broly tenía su mirada fija en ella, poniendo atención a lo que decía. Él no era ajeno a lo que trataba de explicar, sin embargo, su conocimiento era muy rudimentario. Su padre Paragus le había platicado sobre el apareamiento hace mucho tiempo, así que recordaba muy poco.

De todas maneras, no sirvió de mucho, ya que también le había dicho que era poco probable que encontraran a alguna hembra saiyajin para dicha actividad. Entonces la otra opción que quedaba era el placer solitario. Eso también se lo explicó su progenitor y cuando llegó a la pubertad, instintivamente aprendió a explorarse y a satisfacerse. Pero eso era todo, no había nada más.

Y ahora que su vida había cambiado tan abruptamente, tenía ganas de saber que había más allá. Desde hace unos días pudo darse cuenta que su atención se concentraba demasiado en la pequeña mujer de piel verde. Ella le generaba una agradable sensación. Le gustaba tenerla cerca y escuchar su alegre voz. Pero había algo más.

Sin comprender porque, también sentía que algo dentro de él, le pedía que se aproximara a ella tanto como pudiera. Incluso había tenido curiosidad por tocar su mejilla, olfatear su cabello, mirar una y otra vez sus iris violetas y… otras cosas más que no podía entender. No sabía que era, pero necesitaba encontrarlo.

–No comprendo…– se expresó dudoso.

Chirai lo miró pacientemente y pudo notar que sus ojos negros estaban pidiendo otra cosa. Hizo un gesto de comprensión antes de contestar.

–Si entiendes lo que te digo, pero no tienes un referente a cómo aplicarlo. Supongo que tu padre no te dijo nada al respecto, teniendo en cuenta lo obsesivo que era con tu entrenamiento. –

–Chirai… puedo… ¿Puedo tocar tu mejilla? – pidió repentinamente.

Ella contuvo la respiración.

Era la primera vez que le pedía algo de esa manera: con una expresión de cachorro ansioso. Broly podía ser muy intimidante en su apariencia, pero en realidad era bastante tranquilo, excepto cuando había depredadores cerca. De ahí en fuera, era un hombre que simplemente necesitaba convivir con otras personas para dejar atrás su huraño y volátil comportamiento.

– _Está bien Chirai, es momento de ponerse seria_ – pensó para sí misma. – _Es importante que el saiyajin aprenda a formar nuevos vínculos, de esa manera superará sus pesadillas… y el sexo es un buen medio para empezar… después de todo, él no es el único que ha estado en soledad recientemente…_ –

Liberó el aire y se acercó a él, mientras le sonreía amigablemente.

–Ven Broly, te dejaré tocar mi mejilla– lo tomó de la mano y lo guio al umbral de entrada de una cueva cercana.

Él se dejó llevar dócilmente, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a agitarse levemente sin saber bien por qué.

Una roca, lo suficientemente grande y liza, fue el lugar perfecto para hacer que tomara asiento. Ella se quedó de pie frente a él.

–Presta atención a lo que voy a decirte. –

Él asintió y le sonrió ligeramente.

Eso era algo que le encantaba a Chirai. Desde que ella y Limo llegaron a vivir con él, sus expresiones faciales habían ido cambiando, dejando atrás sus gestos serios y fríos, para pasar a muecas más relajadas y tranquilas. De vez en cuando lograba hacerlo reír sutilmente. Si, el poderoso saiyajin, capaz de destruir una montaña de hielo con un sólo golpe, también podía sonreír.

–Te explicaré que es "Sexo" con un ejemplo– entonces tomó la mano del guerrero y la llevó a su rostro. –Puedes tocar mi mejilla y mi cabello. –

Broly sintió una extraña emoción creciendo dentro de su pecho. Acercó su mano y tocó ligeramente su piel, percatándose de inmediato que la textura era suave y cálida. No había nada igual a esa sensación táctil en aquel planeta. Su otra mano acarició un mechón de pelo blanco. Suave y sedoso, completamente opuesto a su rebelde y áspero cabello negro.

–Si haces lo que te digo, paso a paso, podrás entender y sentir lo que es el sexo– habló de nuevo Chirai. –Pero debes prometerme que te controlaras cuando sientas que tus emociones crecen. –

El saiyajin asintió rápidamente. Se sentía emocionado y pudo percibir con claridad como ese anhelo interno crecía más y más. La pequeña mujer de piel verde le inspiraba confianza y calidez.

– _Bien, aquí vamos…_ – pensó inquieta, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Ya había tomado una decisión y ahora sólo debía preocuparse por saber cómo guiar a un hombre sin experiencia, que poseía el cuerpo y el poder de un dios. Realmente no le preocupaba su constitución física, muchos hombres de su especie eran parecidos a Broly. Lo que realmente le daba miedo, era que el guerrero no pudiera controlar sus reacciones instintivas.

Volvió a suspirar.

Entonces se quitó la parte superior de su armadura, los guantes, el cinturón y la bolsa lateral que siempre cargaba. Broly la observó atentamente, manteniendo una expresión curiosa. Ella se acercó un poco más, quedando en medio de las rodillas entreabiertas de él.

–El sexo es un acto que abarca algunas etapas y las primeras son muy importantes– explicó, al mismo tiempo que tomaba sus manos y las colocaba en su estrecha cintura. –Primero debes acariciar suavemente a tu compañera, comienza aquí, subes y bajas lentamente. –

El saiyajin comprendió rápidamente, haciendo que sus palmas recorrieran pausadamente la figura de Chirai, subiendo por su espalda y bajando de nuevo hacia sus caderas. La sintió temblar y vio como cerraba los ojos. Para él, era algo nuevo y estaba muy ansioso por aprender.

–Toca todo lo que desees, es la única manera en que te familiarizaras con el cuerpo de una mujer– indicó la joven, segura de lo que estaba pidiendo. –Pero hazlo despacio y con delicadeza, no olvides que debes controlar tu fuerza. –

–Chirai… yo…– se detuvo de pronto. –Quiero tocar… tu piel…–

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, al parecer, no tendría que ir tan despacio con él. Y quizás podría aprovechar eso también para su propio deleite.

–Vaya, parece que no eres tan inocente– le sonrió. –Primero tú, quítate la armadura y el traje, porque debes saber que yo también puedo y deseo tocar, ya que el sexo es de dos. –

Obedeció de inmediato.

La mujer se quedó sin palabras al ver su definido torso. Sus músculos estaban sumamente marcados y la cicatriz sobre su pectoral izquierdo era muy llamativa. Su piel bronceada incitaba a tocarla y lamerla despacio. Sus anchos hombros y sus fuertes brazos eran ideales para que rodearan su cuerpo.

Chirai comenzó a respirar más rápido cuando él hizo el amago de quitarse la parte inferior de su vestimenta.

–Espera, todavía no– entonces se acercó más y con toda la calma que podía aparentar, se sentó sobre sus muslos.

Broly inmediatamente la rodeo por la cintura, sintiendo agradable la sensación de ella sobre su regazo.

–Bien, continuemos, ahora ten en cuenta esto: las mujeres somos diferentes físicamente de los hombres– entonces comenzó a levantar la parte superior de su spandex morado. Sus pechos quedaron al descubierto. –Así que debes explorar, acariciar y si lo deseas… lamer– le sonrió coquetamente.

Los ojos negros del guerrero se clavaron en las formas féminas. De nuevo la sensación extraña dentro de él se agitó violentamente. De inmediato su olfato quedó prendado del aroma de su piel, no podía describir lo que le provocaba, pero sabía que deseaba percibirlo aún más.

Se aproximó a su cuello y comenzó a recorrerlo con la nariz, llenando sus fosas nasales con su deliciosa esencia. Entonces sus manos subieron por su espalda, rosando sutilmente y luego palpando ávidamente. Su respiración empezó a incrementarse. De repente la escuchó gemir, provocando que una punzada se retorciera en su vientre.

Chirai dejó escapar un jadeo al sentir como el saiyajin transitaba por su piel. Sus grandes manos desprendían calor y rápidamente demostró que su capacidad de aprendizaje no era sólo para la pelea y el vocabulario. Su tacto avanzó hacia sus pechos y ella tembló de nuevo, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por las sensaciones. Entonces decidió que también lo tocaría a él, así que se aferró a sus hombros y comenzó a estrujar sus músculos, mientras acercaba los labios para besar superficialmente su piel.

Broly se agitó aún más al notar las manos y la boca de la chica. Nunca había sentido semejante sensación. Pero no tenía ganas de razonar sobre lo que estaba percibiendo, así que simplemente se dejó llevar por esa grata sacudida que lo recorría conforme más acercaba el cuerpo femenino. Dejó de olfatear su piel y comenzó a lamerla.

Otro estremecimiento recorrió a Chirai, la lengua del saiyajin era tan suave y húmeda. Se sorprendió al notar que él parecía saber dónde probar, o quizás era sólo coincidencia, dado que simplemente ella le dijo que podía tocar lo que desease. Más jadeos escaparon de su boca, el recorrido del órgano lingual bajó por su cuello hacia sus pechos.

La mano derecha del guerrero subió para acariciar el pequeño pezón que ahora estaba endurecido. Su curiosidad parecía ir y venir con las sensaciones que le provocaba la mujer. Por un lado, quería explorar su cuerpo un poco más, por otro, deseaba sentirla más cerca de él. Era como si algo le susurrara que el sexo era una unión más profunda que sólo estar abrazados, tocándose y besándose.

– ¡Cielos, no creo poder resistir! – dijo Chirai con la voz alterada.

Su deseo había despertado demasiado rápido. La abstinencia no era nada agradable para ella y una vez que Broly había empezado a tocarla, sus ansias se dispararon incontrolablemente. Quizás se saltaría algunos pasos con el saiyajin y en posteriores clases le ensañaría otras cosillas.

Entonces sus caderas ondularon hacia el vientre del guerrero. Se quedó con la boca abierta al sentir el bulto que crecía en su entrepierna. De pronto, escuchó un gruñido y vio que Broly alzaba la mirada para verla. Sus pupilas negras estaban rodeadas de un intenso color amarillo. Ella se quedó quieta y asustada, porque tal vez él estaba perdiendo el control.

– ¡Espera… no vayas…! – intentó decir algo, pero se quedó en silencio cuando sintió sus manos sobre sus caderas.

– ¡De nuevo…! – pidió él.

Chirai parpadeó desconcertada. Le hablaba con la voz alterada, pero sin mostrarse perturbado. Simplemente le había gustado ese movimiento y ahora quería más. Ella asintió y se recargó contra su torso. Sus caderas oscilaron sobre su vientre, percibiendo toda la dureza de su erección. Esto le arrancó un potente gemido a ella y gruñido más intenso a él.

El movimiento prosiguió cadenciosamente. Broly se quedó quieto, sujetándole las caderas con fuerza, dejándose llevar por tan placentera fricción. Era como cuando se tocaba él mismo, pero diferente al mismo tiempo. Sus iris amarillos brillaron con deseo y Chirai le dirigió una mirada muy diferente a las que normalmente le veía. Estaba sonriendo de manera gustosa, deleitándose con lo que hacía.

Otra brusca ondulación le arrancó un grito a la joven, obligándola a aferrarse a los hombros del guerrero. Su vientre palpitó repentinamente y la sensación de placer explotó intensamente, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera con fuerza. El orgasmo le había llegado de golpe, con tan sólo unos cuantos movimientos.

– _No… no lo puedo creer…_ – se dijo a sí misma, mientras apretaba los párpados y disfrutaba de las convulsiones de su intimidad. – _Eso fue tremendo… vaya Chirai, parece que eras tú la que más lo necesitaba jaja._ –

De pronto sintió como Broly la sujetaba con más fuerza. Entonces abrió los ojos y lo miró.

– ¡Chirai…! – su respiración intercalándose con sus palabras. – ¡Yo… quiero…! –

Ella le puso un dedo en la boca para que no hablara. Sabía lo que necesitaba, así que no tenía caso seguir explicándole los detalles preliminares, eso podrían tratarlo después. El saiyajin estaba excitado y necesitaba liberar esa lujuria acumulada por años.

– ¡No digas nada!… yo me encargo de todo…– dijo la chica de pelo blanco. Entonces se levantó de su regazó. –Coloca la piel sobre la roca y… quítate lo demás…–

Broly se incorporó en toda su estatura e inmediatamente hizo lo que le pidió. La suave piel quedó tendida a modo de alfombra y en un par de movimientos, se deshizo de la tela spandex y de sus botas.

La mujer tragó saliva de nuevo al mirar el portento que tenía frente a sus ojos. El saiyajin era todo un ejemplar de fuerza y poder. Su cuerpo esculpido por los duros entrenamientos era una tentación difícil de resistir. Ella quería recorrerlo con sus manos y familiarizarse con cada uno de sus músculos. Pero por el momento se concentraría en darle el placer que necesitaba para liberar toda esa tensión acumulada.

–Acuéstate sobre la piel– le pidió con una sonrisa enorme.

El guerrero se recostó y sonrió levemente al ver como ella subía sobre su cuerpo y se sentaba encima de sus muslos, a escasos centímetros de su palpitante miembro. Un sonido gutural escapó de sus labios al verla quitarse lo que restaba de su traje morado. Observar su cuerpo desnudo era nuevo para él, estaba fascinado y deseaba explorarlo, sin embargo, ansiaba más que ella continuara enseñándole.

–Escúchame Broly, ésta parte es una de las más importantes dentro del sexo– dijo lentamente, mientras permitía que el saiyajin se distrajera con la imagen de su bajo vientre, parecía fascinado. –Yo voy a guiarte, tú sentirás… algo nuevo y quizás tengas reacciones involuntarias… así que recuerda: debes hacer lo que yo vaya diciendo, por favor. –

– ¡Lo… haré…! – confirmó emocionado e impaciente.

No sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero ya lo deseaba con vehemencia. Su anhelo desbordado ya era demasiado y sabía que jamás olvidaría éste momento.

Chirai tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente mientras tomaba la endurecida virilidad entre sus manos. Comenzó un morboso masaje, con movimientos provocativos para hacerlo jadear con fuerza. Quería estar segura de que la sensibilidad del saiyajin era bastante, de esa manera no tardaría mucho en culminar.

Y es que no podía arriesgarse a tardar demasiado. Las dimensiones de Broly no eran para tomarse a juego y si no tenía cuidado, podría lastimarla. Afortunadamente Chirai seguía húmeda y lubricada después de su primer orgasmo y eso facilitaría la penetración.

Sus manos continuaron estimulándolo y claramente pudo ver como los ojos del guerrero se ponían en blanco por algunos instantes. Bien podría masturbarlo solamente, pero sabía que él no se quedaría conforme con eso, así que debía continuar con el acto completo.

– ¡Chirai! – alzó la voz con un gruñido, su mirada destelló hambrienta.

Ella respingó ante su reacción. Así que levantó las caderas y las llevó hacia adelante.

– ¡Esta bien! – dijo nerviosa, mientras tomaba aire de nuevo. – _¡Aquí vamos, concéntrate Chirai!_ –

Los pliegues de su feminidad pulsaron al sentir el inicio de su miembro. Delgados hilos de transparente lubricación cubrieron el grosor masculino. Ella comenzó a descender sobre él. De pronto sintió como la tomaba de las caderas con firmeza, mientras sus resoplidos iban en aumento.

La mujer vio sus intenciones reflejadas en las oscuras pupilas. Era Broly quien la sujetaba, pero sabía que su instinto saiyajin era lo que lo guiaba.

– ¡No Broly, deja que yo lo haga! – pidió agitada, mientras tomaba sus manos y lo obligaba a apartarlas.

El guerrero gruñó irritado, pero logró obedecer bajando sus brazos.

Ya no podía perder más tiempo, ella debía apresurar la unión de sus sexos. Colocó sus manos sobre el fuerte abdomen y comenzó a bajar nuevamente. Un quejido escapó de sus labios al sentir como se abría paso en su interior. La dureza masculina se deslizó poco a poco, los pliegues se dilataron y contrajeron para amoldarse a su longitud.

Chirai clamó libidinosamente ante las sensaciones que la embargaban y cerró los ojos con fuerza para dejarse llevar por las intensas consecuencias que ahora recorrían las terminaciones nerviosas de su espina dorsal.

Broly contuvo el aire cuando percibió la humedad y el calor del cuerpo femenino. Su hombría pulsó dolorosamente al sentir como el estrecho interior de la joven lo envolvía. De pronto, una necesidad incontrolable de moverse y empujar su pelvis contra ella lo invadió. Comenzó a gruñir como un animal hambriento.

Entonces, su mente se quedó en blanco.

La mujer de ojos violetas empezó a danzar sobre su cuerpo. Sus caderas oscilaron lentamente contra su vientre, constriñendo su carne y arrancándole un bramido que lo dejó sin aliento. Subía y bajaba, menando su cuerpo una y otra vez, logrando que su realidad se difuminara. El placer que nacía en la unión de sus vientres, inició un recorrido a lo largo de su espalda, llevándolo a otro mundo.

Por su lado, Chirai estaba divagando, perdida en su propio regodeo, manteniendo el control de la penetración. Movía su cuerpo sensualmente, consiguiendo que el placer aumentara más y más. Sabía que lo que percibía Broly en ese momento, jamás lo olvidaría en toda su vida. Así que ella se encargaría de que guardara un delicioso recuerdo.

Entonces tomó sus manos y las colocó sobre sus pechos. Inmediatamente el guerrero comenzó a masajearlos, acercándose después para lamerlos. Ella se sorprendió, el saiyajin no andaba para nada perdido, su instinto se encargaría de ahora en adelante.

Broly estaba estupefacto por lo que sentía. La joven de piel verde le estaba regalando una experiencia única. Esto era sexo y no había necesidad de hablar o explicar nada. Lo que lo embargaba no podía ser descrito, solamente podía ser experimentado y disfrutado. Pero necesitaba más de ese placer. Ya no pudo contenerse y sus manos la apresaron inmediatamente por las caderas de nuevo.

Ella respingó sobresaltada al sentir como la jalaba hacia él y comenzaba a lamerle el cuello con más ansiedad, mientras sus palmas masajeaban la forma de su trasero. Inesperadamente, él se removió debajo de ella, haciendo que su pelvis comenzara a embestirla.

La mujer clamó con más fuerza al sentirlo. Su cuerpo ya lo aceptaba por completo, pero la sensación era demasiado intensa y él la sujetaba de tal manera, que ella no podía hacer nada más que gemir estruendosamente cada vez que su hombría salía y entraba rápidamente.

Ya no podía soportarlo más.

Chirai estaba a punto de colapsar. Las embestidas del saiyajin estaban llevándola al límite. Su vientre pulsó nuevamente, anunciando su próximo estallido. No podía hablar, el goce mantenía sus sentidos aturdidos, así que solamente se aferró con sus manos al pecho masculino, clavando sus pequeñas uñas como una señal para él.

Pero Broly estaba tan cerca del final como ella, no se detendría ahora. Su pelvis siguió oscilando con fuerza, no podía detenerse, no hasta que el instinto lo liberara de la inmensa tensión que sentía.

El tiempo se detuvo.

El clímax comenzó a crecer en ambos, saturando sus nervios sensitivos y cortándoles el aliento. El brutal orgasmo explotó frenéticamente, imparable e incontrolable, recorriendo sus cuerpos desbocadamente, nublándoles la razón y obligándolos a clamar sin control.

Ella sintió como su interior convulsionaba en humedad y placer. Él percibió como su simiente se derramaba en una cálida contracción. El mundo desapareció y sólo la satisfacción persistió.

…

Más tarde.

Limo terminaba de preparar la comida cuando escuchó que la puerta de la entrada se abría. Entonces se asomó a la estancia, pero sólo alcanzó a ver que Chirai corría al cuarto de baño y que Broly tenía una muy extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¿Y la presa que ibas a cazar? – le preguntó.

El saiyajin lo miró con un gesto increíblemente relajado, al parecer no le estaba prestando atención.

–Ya veo… bien, no me digas nada jeje– se sonrió y después regresó a la cocina.

…

Después de ese día, Broly ya no se despertó con más sobresaltos nocturnos.

 **FIN**

* * *

Muchas Gracias por leer mis locuras ;3


	2. Extra 1: Aprendiendo

Buenas noches :3

No pensé que éste fanfic podría gustarles tanto, pero al leer sus comentarios, me doy cuenta de que fue buena idea escribir sobre esta pareja ;) Agradezco de todo corazón sus mensajes, me hacen muy feliz en verdad ;D

He visto por segunda vez la película y tengo que reconocerlo: Broly es adorable XD (mi mente ya está pensando demasiadas cosas traviesas) y sin lugar a dudas, él y Chirai hacen una pareja encantadora :D

Anteriormente dije que no habría continuación de éste oneshot, pero gracias a sus peticiones, la inspiración me ha hecho redactar algo más. Al menos serán dos extras para complementar esta loca idea.

Pero debo avisarles de lo siguiente: Esto es Lemon y así va a continuar. No tengo práctica escribiendo historias románticas, así que sólo verán momentos tiernos y graciosos, todo girando en torno al sexo, no hay de otra. También debo advertirles que cuando redacto lemon, éste tiende a volverse más "lascivo" conforme avanza la historia. Si les incomoda la temática, mejor vayan al siguiente fanfic ;P

Ahora pueden pasar a leer y por favor, háganme saber su opinión (^_^)

 **Atención** : Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Akira Toriyama**. Yo sólo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión (quizás un poquito perversa, pero diversión a final de cuentas).

* * *

Extra 1: Aprendiendo

Broly volaba distraídamente sobre la inmensidad del desierto ocre en dirección a la cueva. Su mano izquierda sujetaba la pata de una criatura arácnida de tamaño pequeño, la cual serviría para complementar la comida que tenían.

A pesar de que otro de los contenedores, traído también por el saiyajin Goku, estaba abastecido con todo tipo de alimentos, él no podía dejar de consumir la sangre de la fauna local tan fácilmente. Esa sustancia había sido su medio de supervivencia y sería difícil quitarla de su dieta.

– _Chirai…_ – su mente se distrajo de pronto.

La joven de piel verde estaba constantemente en sus pensamientos. Después de lo ocurrido el día de ayer, sería difícil sacar esas imágenes de su cabeza. El sexo había resultado una experiencia increíblemente placentera, que superaba con creces el auto placer que ya conocía. Y deseaba volver a experimentarlo otra vez.

Después de que ambos habían regresado, él se quedó por largo rato en la entrada de la cueva, mirando a la nada con una expresión relajada y tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se había acordado de cazar. Así que después de pasar la noche sin sobresaltos, al día siguiente salió temprano por la mañana para buscar una presa.

Ahora tenía que localizar los nidos de los arácnidos a varios kilómetros de donde vivían, ya que la mayoría de las bestias habían aprendido a temerle y por lo tanto se alejaban. Pero eso no era ningún problema para el guerrero, él encontraría comida para sostenerse y para alimentar a sus compañeros. En especial a Chirai, dado que su instinto lo instaba a hacerlo. No sabía porque, pero algo comenzó a susurrarle que debía proveer y proteger.

Descendió en la entrada de la caverna y caminó al interior. La puerta de la casa se abrió y la joven de piel verde salió con gesto molesto y preocupado.

–Broly, ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que saldrías? – le preguntó mientras se acercaba. –Pensé que de nuevo te habías despertado por otra pesadilla y… –

El saiyajin le sonrió abiertamente y ella se quedó sin palabras. Su mueca era tan sincera e inocente, que no podía regañarlo por no avisarles.

–Cacé esto… – le enseñó el cadáver de la criatura de seis patas.

La chica hizo un gesto de sorpresa. En un principio cuando ella y Limo llegaron a vivir a Vampa, tuvieron que adaptarse a lo que comía Broly. Para Chirai había resultado desagradable el sabor de la carne y la sangre de esas bestias enormes. Hasta que, días más tarde, el guerrero llevó una araña pequeña.

Después de cortarla en pedazos y asarla al fuego, descubrió que el sabor del ejemplar joven era muy delicioso, así como su sangre, ya que no era para nada amarga como la de un espécimen adulto. Básicamente, Broly le estaba trayendo un regalo, porque ese tipo de festín era un poco complicado de conseguir, dado lo escurridizas que eran esas arañas.

– ¡Oh vaya, muchas gracias Broly! – dijo Chirai con una sonrisa. –No pensé que en algún momento diría esto, pero la carne de esas cosas está empezando a gustarme. –

El saiyajin la miró sonreír y algo dentro de él se sintió cálido y agradable. Repentinamente, notó que ella hacía una pausa y después se llevaba las manos a la espalda, desviando la mirada en una actitud nerviosa.

–O-oye Broly… ¿Dormiste bien… anoche? – preguntó inquieta.

Él parpadeó por un instante y no supo que decir. Realmente no sabía cómo expresar las emociones que sentía al tenerla tan cerca, pero trataría de hacerle saber a la joven de ojos violetas que le encantaba mirarla sonreír, escucharla hablar y que agradecía su preocupación por él.

Dejó al animal en el suelo y se aproximó a ella. Entonces la tomó por la cintura, levantándola del suelo con gran facilidad.

– ¡Hey, que haces! – respingó Chirai ante la sorpresiva acción.

Sus brazos la rodearon por completo, abrazándola suavemente. Su rostro se hundió en el hueco formado por su cuello y hombro, olisqueando su piel y después frotando su mejilla contra ella en un gesto cariñoso. Al menos así lo interpretó Chirai.

Era consciente de que el desarrollo emocional y expresivo de Broly aún estaba en proceso de mejora, así que debía ser paciente con su curiosa forma de interactuar.

–Pude dormir bien… – dijo en voz baja el saiyajin. –Te lo agradezco… –

La joven de pelo blanco sonrió y correspondió al abrazo, rodeando su cuello lentamente. Él se quedó quieto y relajado, disfrutando del agradable momento.

– _¿Que pasa contigo Chirai?_ – meditó internamente al percibir lo tierno de la situación. – _¿Posiblemente hay algo que te atrae de éste salvaje guerrero?_ –

Suspiró pausadamente. Quizás sólo se trataba de la novedad por lo que había sucedido entre ambos. Pero fuera lo que fuera, a ella le encantaba ver la evolución de Broly y darse cuenta que había dado el primer paso para dejar atrás el recuerdo de la muerte de su padre.

El silencio se volvió grato y ninguno de los dos quería romper el encanto.

–Hey, ustedes dos, déjense de arrumacos en plena entrada y mejor váyanse a una habitación– dijo de pronto una voz.

Ambos voltearon, encontrándose con Limo, quien llevaba una mochila en la espalda y la bolsa lateral con su arma.

Chirai se sonrojó por completo, agitándose entre los brazos de Broly. Él hizo un gesto de extrañeza y la bajó al suelo, sin comprender porque la mujer de pronto tenía esas llamativas reacciones de pigmentación en la piel.

– ¡Cállate Limo, no digas esas cosas! –

El ex soldado anaranjado sonrió divertido. A su edad ya pocas cosas lo sorprendían y se le hacía gracioso que la chica de pelo blanco se portara como una adolescente, siendo que ya era una mujer adulta. A lo mejor porque el saiyajin le resultaba atractivo y la ponía nerviosa.

– ¿Y porque no?, es decir, si quieren tener sexo, vayan y ténganlo en una habitación, creo que sería más cómodo que aquí afuera– volvió a sonreír pícaramente.

La joven se erizó de la nuca y su color verde casi desapareció por el rubor. Ese Limo era un verdadero boca floja, que al parecer, no le importaba lo delicado de la situación. Entonces miró a Broly para ver su reacción y grande fue su sorpresa al notar un extraño brillo en sus ojos negros.

Por lo visto, el guerrero no entendía el concepto de sentirse avergonzado. No parecía generarle pena o incomodidad el tema sexual, por el contrario, se podía ver en sus pupilas un atisbo de deseo. Si, él estaba muy interesado.

– ¡Pero que grosero eres, Limo! – reclamó la joven, desviando la mirada del saiyajin.

–Vamos Chirai, el sexo es un tema que no tiene importancia para mí, ya que en mi raza no existen las hembras, somos una especie asexual– explicó, mientras agitaba una mano al aire en un gesto de indiferencia.

La chica de ojos violetas parpadeó desconcertada, nunca había pensado en eso. Ya llevaba bastante tiempo conviviendo con Limo y jamás había escuchado un comentario referente a su raza o a su forma de reproducción. Ahora comprendía su comportamiento pícaro, no había ningún tipo de malicia en ello, solamente lo hacía para hacerla sonrojar y divertirse un rato.

Pero intuía que el ex soldado ya sabía acerca del encuentro entre ella y Broly, así que también era consciente de que ahora el guerrero tendría más curiosidad acerca del sexo, por lo tanto, sólo le echaba más leña al fuego.

–Además, creo que Broly quiere saber más acerca del sexo– giró la vista hacia él. – ¿No es así? –

El saiyajin asintió tranquilamente, como si estuvieran hablando de un tema trivial. Chirai rodó los ojos sin saber para donde voltear, esto era vergonzoso y su rostro ya no podía colorearse más.

– ¡Es suficiente, ojalá te coma una serpiente gigante! – rumió la mujer, mientras daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la casa.

Limo dejó escapar una risilla y después empezó a caminar a la salida de la caverna.

–Bueno, regreso en un rato, no se preocupen por mí. –

– ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Broly, mientras levantaba nuevamente su presa.

–Voy a revisar los sedimentos minerales de la colina cercana, quizás encuentre un metal que pueda servirnos para vender más adelante– explicó, enseñándole un pequeño zapapico. –Regresaré antes del atardecer. –

Lo miró alejarse y después se dirigió a otra parte de la cueva. Sabía que el pequeño sujeto de color anaranjado no corría peligro alguno. Estaban alejados de las serpientes gigantes y los arácnidos ya no se acercaban a su territorio.

Rato después, ya había terminado de cortar y limpiar la carne de la araña, entonces la llevó al contenedor de comida y la almacenó junto con la sangre extraída. Miró en dirección de la casa y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

…

Chirai miraba por la ventana lo que hacía Broly. Después de verlo ir y venir guardando la carne del arácnido, notó que se dirigía a la casa. Por un instante se puso nerviosa al recordar que ahora estaban solos después de que Limo se fuera a explorar.

– _¿Por qué te pones nerviosa Chirai?_ – se preguntó, mientras lo veía a través del cristal. – _Vamos, lo que sucedió ayer fue increíble y seguramente ahora siente más curiosidad que antes… entonces…_ –

La puerta se abrió y el saiyajin de pelo alborotado entró. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Ya está preparada la carne, cuando quieras… – dijo, pero la chica lo interrumpió.

–No te preocupes por eso, te lo agradezco, aunque no tengo hambre por el momento– le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. –Ven, siéntate junto a mí. –

Broly obedeció al mismo tiempo que una inquietud empezó a cosquillear dentro de él. Se sentó en el sofá y ella le dirigió una mirada intensa con sus ojos violetas.

–Ahora que no está el metiche de Limo, quiero que… me digas algo. –

El guerrero asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Cómo… cómo te sientes respecto a… lo de ayer? – preguntó con un nuevo rubor en las mejillas.

Él se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, pensando en cómo explicar con palabras la emoción que sentía, cómo detallar las sensaciones que le había provocado y, sobre todo, cómo tratar de decirle que deseaba volver a vivirlo.

–Yo… yo no sé cómo…expresarlo– dijo finalmente.

Chirai iba a contestarle, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Broly levantó las manos hacia ella y con suavidad acunó su rostro. La mujer pudo ver una gran profundidad en sus ojos negros y algo más que el guerrero no sabía cómo expresar en palabras. Ella sonrió ante su gesto y de pronto sintió como la atraía hacia él.

El saiyajin la abrazó contra su pecho, colocando una mano en su cintura y otra en su nuca, acercándola más, como queriendo percibir su calor corporal. Su rostro se posó en el hombro femenino y se quedó quieto, expresando muchas cosas con esa manera de actuar.

La joven supuso que quizás ella era la primera persona a la que le daba esa muestra de cariño a través de un contacto físico tan cercano. Pudo sentir que su abrazo era tierno y sincero, quizás instintivo o aprendido, aunque realmente no lo podía saber. De cualquier manera, era otro avance en la mejora de su desarrollo emocional y estabilidad mental.

–Chirai… – susurró.

–No tienes que decirme nada, todo a su tiempo, Broly– le dijo ella, correspondiendo al abrazo. –Pero puedo notar que te agradó mi explicación. –

Él asintió de nuevo sin decir palabra alguna. Chirai se enderezó lentamente para mirarlo y vio que su expresión era tan franca, que sintió un vuelco en el corazón. De pronto, respingo sorprendida cuando percibió que sus manos descendían hacia sus caderas. Una sonrisa casi traviesa se dibujó en el rostro del saiyajin.

– ¿Otro ejemplo? –

La joven pasó saliva con dificultad y su rubor aumentó. Aún no lograba comprender porque tenía esas reacciones, si ella no era una mujer recatada. Una risita nerviosa escapó de sus labios antes de responder.

–E-está bien… pero antes debemos repasar los detalles iniciales del sexo antes de llegar a la parte… "más divertida"– contestó, al mismo tiempo que el dorso de su mano le acariciaba el rostro. –Recuerda que las etapas preliminares son muy importantes… –

El saiyajin aceptó con agrado el mimo, frotándose contra su cálida palma. Chirai sintió como si sólo ella pudiera hacer eso, acariciar con suma confianza a un guerrero que podía destruir planetas. Y eso se sentía bien, porque con ello, él demostraba que le tenía confianza.

–Deseo… deseo tocar tu piel de nuevo– pidió Broly de repente, llevando sus manos hacia el trasero de la chica.

Ella respingo de nuevo ante la sorpresiva caricia, se notaba que al saiyajin le encantaba aplicar lo aprendido.

–Vamos con calma, tenemos tiempo de sobra– le sonrió, mientras se apartaba de él. –Ven, primero debemos quitarte esos restos de sangre– le hizo un ademán para que la siguiera al cuarto de baño.

Broly sonrió nuevamente y esa emoción dentro de su pecho volvió a agitarse con más fuerza.

…

El ambiente era húmedo y cálido en la habitación.

Chirai disfrutaba emocionada del recorrido que hacía sobre la espalda del guerrero. La esponja cubierta de espuma iba y venía lentamente a lo largo de su piel bronceada, fascinándose al dibujar la forma de sus músculos. Ahora si podía tomarse un poco más de tiempo para admirar la fuerza del guerrero, para tocar y estrujar a su antojo cada parte de su anatomía.

El saiyajin permanecía sentado en un banquillo, completamente inmóvil, relajado y con los ojos entrecerrados, permitiendo que la mujer lo acariciara libremente. Desde el momento en que ambos se desnudaron para entrar a la regadera, su anhelo por experimentar de nuevo la cercanía del cuerpo femenino fue en aumento. Ahora lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, ya que nunca antes había experimentado semejante contacto físico.

Se dejó guiar por ella, gozando de sus atenciones, deleitándose con todo lo que estaba a su alrededor y que en ese momento contribuía a la experiencia sensorial que ahora inundaba sus sentidos. El olor del jabón, la temperatura del agua, la suavidad de sus manos y… su piel acercándose cada vez más.

Todo en conjunto era una ola de sensaciones que al paso de los minutos se incrementaban.

La caricia de la esponja bajó por su hombros y brazos pausadamente, primero uno y luego el otro. Después Chirai se trasladó enfrente de él y recorrió detalladamente su torso, poniendo atención a cada centímetro de su musculatura, delineando sus cicatrices y soltando disimulados jadeos.

Broly tuvo la sensación de que ella susurraba algo para sí misma mientras una risilla nerviosa escapaba de sus labios. No sabía porque hacia eso, pero presentía que él era la causa… y eso le agradaba.

–Es tu turno– dijo con voz sensual la joven.

Sintió una contracción en el estómago cuando la observó abrir la llave del agua para permitir que el chorro la cubriera por completo. El líquido bajando por los contornos de su silueta lo hipnotizó y en ese instante, una idea revoloteó brevemente por su cabeza, recorrer el mismo trayecto… pero usando su lengua.

Chirai cerró la llave y con una sonrisa pícara se aproximó a él, mientras le entregaba la esponja.

–Toma, hazlo lentamente, tal y como lo hice yo. –

Él asintió rápidamente, sintiendo que su corazón se agitaba un poco más. Entonces ella le dio la espalda para después sentarse tranquilamente en su regazo. El cuerpo de la mujer se recargó plácidamente contra su pecho y su trasero se posó traviesamente sobre su vientre. La sensación que sintió casi lo hizo gruñir y su hombría comenzó a palpitar.

Respiró profundamente, tratando de concentrarse. Colocó la esponja sobre su hombro derecho y la exprimió para que la espuma resbalara sobre la piel verde. Lentamente comenzó a acariciarla, primero sus hombros y luego sus brazos, posteriormente regresó a su cuello.

Broly jamás había hecho algo así y no estaba seguro de cómo medir la fuerza que ejercía en su toque. Pero por extraño que parezca, no sentía temor de dañarla, ya que dentro de sí mismo podía notar como algo lo guiaba, quizás su instinto nuevamente tomaría las riendas.

La humedad en la piel de Chirai facilitó el escurrir de la espuma, el lento masaje la relajó al grado de cerrar los párpados y su respiración se transformó en suaves gemidos. El guerrero la acariciaba con paciencia y cuidado, permitiendo que la sensibilidad de su piel se fuera incrementando. El placer cutáneo subió por los nervios de su espalda y deliciosos escalofríos se sintieron en su nuca.

La caricia descendió por su costado, más allá de las caderas hasta llegar a sus piernas. La espuma se extendió por ambos muslos de forma tan suave que otro jadeo escapó de su boca. Una sutil contracción pulsó en los pliegues de su feminidad y lentamente fue separando sus extremidades. El guerrero olfateó y un gruñido se escuchó.

– ¡Espera Broly! – detuvo su mano cuando percibió que se posaba sobre su vientre y comenzaba a bajar. – ¡Debes… debes hacerlo con cuidado…! –

El saiyajin se detuvo un momento, mientras su respiración se aceleraba. Sin decir absolutamente nada, se acercó al rostro de Chirai y con la nariz comenzó un suave toque en su mejilla, después su lengua emergió para lamer en un gesto tierno, como pidiendo permiso. Ella tembló y sus muslos se separaron un poco más, permitiendo que él explorara a voluntad. La esponja descendió y su textura la acarició.

La mujer gimió y se estremeció ante semejante sensación, el lánguido movimiento sobre su carne casi la hizo delirar. Al parecer, Broly era bastante perspicaz cuando se trataba de seguir indicaciones. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y solamente se dejó llevar por las cosquillas que ahora se extendían por los nervios sensitivos de su feminidad.

Las ansias del guerrero crecían rápidamente, pero también disfrutaba de tan placentera actividad. La joven de piel verde se agitaba ante cada toque, su cuerpo vibraba contra él y sus gemidos sólo aumentaban su excitación. Algo pulsó en su bajo vientre y tuvo que apretar los dientes al sentir como su virilidad se endurecía cada vez más. La cercanía de Chirai lo estaba alterando demasiado y pronto ya no podría contenerse.

– ¡Es… suficiente… ya no sigas! – exclamó ella, mientras detenía su mano. – ¡Creo que… será mejor terminar de bañarnos! –

Resollando entrecortadamente y con las piernas temblándole, se incorporó despacio, tratando de soltarse de los brazos masculinos. Él parecía renuente a dejarla ir, pero terminó liberándola. Ella volteó para mirarlo con una sonrisa, pero notó que Broly tenía el rostro agachado y que sus hombros se tensaban al mismo tiempo que sus jadeos se volvían más guturales.

Levantó la mirada y el intenso color amarillo de sus iris delató su creciente lujuria.

–Chirai… – susurró por lo bajo.

La aludida contuvo el aliento al verlo ponerse de pie y notar su "muy evidente" reacción física. Entonces retrocedió un paso y abrió la llave del agua lo más que pudo.

– ¡Broly, recuerda que debes controlar tus emociones! –

Él se acercó y ambos quedaron bajo la caída del agua. La fuerza del líquido se llevó toda la espuma, dejándolos empapados. Chirai pudo notar que el guerrero respiraba de forma discontinua, tratando de controlarse. Inesperadamente, la tomó de la cintura y la levantó hacia su pecho, provocando su sobresalto.

– ¡Espera…! – pidió nerviosa.

–Chirai… deseo continuar… – le dijo cerca del oído en un tono cargado de deseo.

Exhaló lentamente para tranquilizarse, él no haría nada que ella no le pidiera. Se estiró para cerrar la llave y después lo abrazó por el cuello.

–Bien, continuemos con tus clases– le guiñó un ojo, ya más tranquila. – ¿Puedes llevarme a mi habitación? –

Broly sonrió y sin importar que ambos estuvieran escurriendo agua, salió del cuarto de baño.

…

Chirai permanecía recostada a lo largo de la cama, gimiendo voluptuosamente.

El guerrero estaba tendido a su lado, acariciando ávidamente cada contorno de su piel. Le había pedido que le permitiera explorar un poco más su cuerpo.

– _Claro que sí, puedes tocar y besar todo lo que quieras_ – le había respondido con sensual tono. – _Pero cuando te diga que ya no puedo más, tendrás que detenerte._ –

Ahora el saiyajin se deleitaba con la suavidad de su piel, con el aroma que desprendía y con los jadeos lúbricos que profería. No comprendía porque, pero presentía que el sexo cambiaría su forma de ver las cosas. Realmente no importaba en éste momento, lo único que sabía era que lo volvería a repetir una y otra vez. Y deseaba con vehemencia que la joven de ojos violetas estuviera dispuesta también.

Otra exclamación más fuerte por parte de la mujer y el posterior arqueo de su cuerpo, lo hizo gruñir nuevamente. Su miembro pulsaba cada vez más, deseando sentir el placentero calor que le había brindado Chirai. Pero ella todavía no daba la señal. Su mente divagó un poco y entonces recordó como había reaccionado a su lengua, así que comenzó a recorrerla con ella.

– ¡Muy bien Broly… continúa un poco más…! – su voz se escuchó distorsionada al percibir el húmedo recorrido de sus lamidas.

El suave roce inició en su cuello y posteriormente descendió por sus hombros. Alcanzó sus endurecidos pechos y por algunos minutos se entretuvo libando sus pequeños pezones. Más gemidos de placer se pronunciaron, al mismo tiempo que su feminidad se contraía anhelante, permitiendo el fluir de su lubricación.

Instintivamente Broly empezó a cambiar de posición, sin dejar de lamer cada centímetro de su tersa piel. Se colocó sobre Chirai mientras su lengua continuaba saboreando sus senos. Ella le permitió aproximarse, flexionando sus muslos, separándolos lentamente para él.

A pesar de la deliciosa sensación que embriagaba sus sentidos, la joven se obligó a hacer una pausa para guiarlo.

– ¡Broly, escúchame…! – musitó con un estertor. – ¡Tienes que ir despacio… por favor! – sus manos se deslizaron hacia las caderas del saiyajin, atrayéndolo. – ¡Acércate más…! –

Él dejó de lamer y levantó la mirada, su color amarillo se había intensificado. El instinto estaba dominándolo cada vez más, sin embargo, se mantuvo escuchando a Chirai. Incluso en su exacerbado estado, el poderoso guerrero lograba mantener la estabilidad de sus emociones.

Asintió despacio al mismo tiempo que obedecía sus indicaciones. Sus brazos se posicionaron a los costados de ella para sostenerse y su cuerpo se aproximó un poco más. Tensó la mandíbula cuando ella envolvió su palpitante hombría entre sus manos.

La fricción de su carne lo hizo gruñir con fuerza. Las manos femeninas recorrieron su dureza para después guiarlo a su húmeda cavidad. Apretó los párpados e instintivamente comenzó a empujar. El delicioso calor que sintió casi lo hizo perder la concentración.

Chirai jadeó con lujuria al sentir el inició de su miembro entrar en ella. Su interior reaccionó con un intenso espasmo para aceptar al invasor. La lubricación destiló, facilitando la unión de sus sexos. Su respiración se desbocó para llenar sus pulmones y su cuerpo se preparó para comenzar a disfrutar.

Broly se hundió lentamente entre sus muslos, al mismo tiempo que un gutural sonido escapaba de su garganta. Se quedó sin aliento y su mente se bloqueó cuando la presión alrededor de su longitud se incrementó. La escuchó gemir con lubricidad y sus sentidos se desconectaron de toda realidad, enfocándose únicamente en sentir placer.

Su pelvis comenzó a oscilar. El movimiento le provocó un estallido de sensaciones que sacudió todo su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos cuando ella se retorció debajo de él, rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas y aferrándose con fuerza a sus brazos, entregándose por completo al deleite sexual. Claramente pudo notar la complacencia en su rostro.

La mujer gemía descontroladamente, sintiendo como su interior se acostumbraba a las embestidas, aceptándolo cada vez más. Las descargas eléctricas transitaron velozmente por su columna vertebral, estresando todo su sistema nervioso, obligándola a dejarse llevar por su deseo carnal sin importarle nada más.

El saiyajin tenía la mirada clavada en ella, percatándose del regodeo en el que se encontraba. Sus cada vez más intensos jadeos le provocaban una extraña y satisfactoria emoción. Podía sentir el abrazo de su feminidad, la humedad filtrando sin parar y sus uñas enterrándose en sus brazos cada vez más. Sostenía su propio peso, pero no podía evitar el aumentar la potencia de sus acometidas.

En la mente de Broly sólo se escuchaba el grito de su instinto, forzándolo a continuar sin parar, hasta que la tensión llegara al límite.

En la mente de Chirai sólo había deleite y placer, su apetito sexual saciándose a más no poder.

El ki del guerrero se desplegó, provocando una ligera vibración de las cosas a su alrededor. Ella abrió los ojos sin temor y su mirada se encontró con la de él. No había nada que decir, el sentimiento era mutuo y ambos supieron que esto era el inicio su unión.

En ese instante, una celestial agonía comenzó a crecer. El poderoso orgasmo estremeció el centro de sus vientres, arrastrándolos a la cúspide final.

Chirai gritó hacia la nada, percibiendo como sus pliegues íntimos se comprimían con fuerza. Broly notó la presión en torno a su grosor, provocando que su semilla se liberara con un gruñido animal.

El éxtasis aletargó sus mentes, apartándolos de la realidad.

…

El saiyajin se sostenía sobre sus codos para no colapsar encima de la joven, resollando cerca de su oído, sin querer apartarse todavía de su cuerpo. Era un momento tan especial, que deseaba permanecer así por más tiempo.

Ella respiraba pausadamente sin poder y sin querer moverse, acariciando su oscuro cabello. Miraba hacia el techo y no podía evitar sonreír alegremente. Éste hombre, de salvaje apariencia, tenía mucho para ofrecer y ella estaba dispuesta a seguir con él.

Broly levantó por fin el rostro para mirarla, su sonrisa reflejaba una gran felicidad.

–Chirai… te… te quiero…– trató de expresarse.

La mujer sintió otro vuelco en el corazón. Sonrió al pensar que quizás ella era la primera en escuchar esas palabras.

–Yo también, Broly– entonces se acercó y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

El guerrero se quedó sorprendido ante ese desconocido gesto.

– ¡¿Qué… qué es eso?! – interrogó entusiasmado.

Chirai abrió los ojos en grande al comprender que él no sabía lo que era un beso. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que se había saltado esa explicación y no le había dicho nada al respecto. ¡No había besado a Broly ni una sola vez antes de tener sexo con él!

– _¡Bien, pues eso ya no importa Chirai, vamos a enseñarle!_ – pensó emocionada. –Se llama "beso" y es una expresión de cariño entre dos personas… ¿Quieres otro ejemplo? –

Más tardó en preguntar, que él en contestar afirmativamente.

=Fin del Extra 1=

* * *

Muchas Gracias por leer, comentar, seguir y agregar a favoritos ;)

El próximo extra se llamará "Practicando" pero tendrán que esperarme un poco, porque tengo pendientes las actualizaciones de mis otros fics ;P


	3. Extra 2: Practicando

Buenas noches :3

Antes que nada, gracias por su paciencia. En muy raro que publique entre semana, pero ya les debía el capítulo final ;)

Con esto concluyo la historia y la verdad debo decir que me ha hecho muy feliz escribirla. Adoré la película y en verdad deseo ver una saga de Broly en el anime. Pasando el extra 2, debo decir que me costó un poco de trabajo redactarlo (tuve que reescribir la mitad del capítulo dos veces) pero estoy muy contenta de haberlo concluido hoy XD

Como lo dije anteriormente, es lemon explicito y directo, así que espero no haberme alejado de las personalidades de Broly y Chirai. Esto es todo, no habrá más de ellos, al menos no con esta temática XDXDXDXD Ya se me ocurrirá algo más adelante ;D

Pasen a leer y por favor, dejen sus comentarios, ya que me alegran el día :3

 **Atención** : Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Akira Toriyama**. Yo sólo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión (quizás un poquito perversa, pero diversión a final de cuentas).

* * *

Extra 2: Practicando

Broly estaba sentado en medio de la cama, con la atención fija en la joven de piel verde. Chirai permanecía de rodillas frente a él, mirándolo con un gesto de emoción. Habían dejado pasar algunos minutos de relajación después de ese placentero orgasmo y ahora era momento de aprender lo que era un beso.

–Presta atención a lo que voy a hacer– dijo ella, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros del guerrero. –Un beso es una expresión de cariño, como un abrazo, pero con mayor significado. –

El saiyajin asintió.

–Hay varios tipos de beso– explicó, acercándose a su rostro. –El primero y más sencillo es el de la mejilla– sus labios se acercaron y depositaron la caricia con un gracioso chasquido.

Broly sonrió ante la agradable sensación, mirando al mismo tiempo a la joven quien también parecía más emocionada. Se tocó la mejilla asombrado, jamás había prestado atención a la sensibilidad que tenía en la piel. Ahora que Chirai le estaba mostrando todas las sensaciones físicas que podía percibir su cuerpo, su curiosidad y deseo no hacían sino aumentar.

– ¿Otro? – pidió, señalándose la otra mejilla.

La mujer sintió una gran ternura ante el comportamiento del guerrero. Asintió y colocó un nuevo beso en esa zona. Al mirarlo otra vez, pudo notar en sus ojos negros un brillo muy llamativo. Él asimilaba rápidamente cada nueva experiencia que ella le brindaba.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Broly tomó a Chirai por los laterales del rostro y la acercó a él. Inmediatamente los labios del saiyajin comenzaron a depositar besitos en ambos cachetes de la chica. Ella no pudo evitar reírse por las cosquillas y su sorprendente reacción. Aprendía demasiado pronto y lo replicaba de la misma manera.

El saiyajin la escuchó reírse al mismo tiempo que una sensación sumamente agradable se extendía por sus labios. Esa estimulación física le provocaba un cosquilleo en la boca y le generaba una nueva emoción en el pecho. Era tan increíble y desconocida para él, que no estaba seguro de cómo actuar. Pero al menos, al ver la reacción de Chirai, supo que estaba bien lo que había hecho, regresarle la misma caricia.

–Ya basta, Broly– se rio divertida mientras le ponía una mano sobre la boca para detenerlo. –Lo haces muy bien, ese tipo de beso es muy fácil de aprender– le guiñó un ojo y después le recorrió suavemente los labios con un dedo. –Pero ahora, te voy a enseñar otro tipo de beso. –

– ¿Otro beso? – interrogó curioso mientras la soltaba.

Ella asintió, colocando de nuevo las manos sobre sus hombros y acercándose a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

–Así es, en éste tipo de beso, se trata de juntar nuestros labios y dejarse llevar por la sensación… – suaves jadeos se intercalaron en sus palabras conforme más se aproximaba. –Que provoca la presión… de nuestras bocas… –

Chirai sintió una extraña agitación al estar a escasos milímetros de los labios del saiyajin. Ella era la primera mujer que besaba a éste imponente guerrero. Y eso la hacía sentirse muy especial. Su corazón dio un brincó cuando percibió la tibieza de su respiración.

La distancia desapareció entre ellos y sin darse cuenta, ambos cerraron los ojos.

La mente de Broly se pausó cuando percibió la calidez de su aliento. Los labios le cosquillearon nuevamente, quedándose quieto y estupefacto al mismo tiempo. No tenía palabras para comunicar las sensaciones que la mujer de ojos violetas le provocaba. Pero cuando sintió la presión sobre su boca, su instinto se encargó de responder.

Ella notó claramente cómo, al primer toque, él se quedaba quieto, pero al segundo, comenzó a imitar tímidamente el mismo movimiento. Fue sutil al principio y después se aproximó con más seguridad. Esto la sorprendió porque creyó que el saiyajin se quedaría estático y desconcertado, eso sería lo más lógico.

Pero Broly era una caja de sorpresas y ambas bocas comenzaron a reconocerse, lenta y suavemente.

El beso evolucionó de poco a poco. El juego de sus labios pasó de toques pausados a roces húmedos y conforme avanzaron los segundos, sus respiraciones empezaron a intercalarse mutuamente. Chirai sonrió para sí misma al notar la pasión del guerrero. Sabía que era demasiado inocente para entender todo lo que implicaba tener sexo con una mujer, pero al parecer, el beso le estaba resultando mucho más profundo emocionalmente.

De repente notó que él la abrazaba, acercándola más. Sintió una de sus manos sobre su nuca, parecía que quería evitar que ella se alejara. La joven no se opuso, dejándose llevar por tan delicioso beso. Entonces notó que algo palpitaba de nuevo en su interior. Sin proponérselo, los estímulos eléctricos en las terminaciones nerviosas de sus labios, comenzaron a generar una nueva respuesta sexual en su cuerpo.

El guerrero lo percibió también. El temblor del cuerpo femenino le dio una señal y su instinto saiyajin le susurró que usara la lengua.

Chirai entreabrió los ojos al notar el húmedo roce sobre sus labios. Se sorprendió al ver que el beso estaba provocando otros efectos en el saiyajin. Tuvo la intención de hacer una pausa, pero su mente la traicionó y de un momento a otro, su propia lengua también respondió.

Un poderoso estremecimiento recorrió a Broly cuando la suave lengua de la mujer se encontró con la suya. Instintivamente sus bocas se entreabrieron y el beso se transformó en una beligerante danza. Sus jadeos se tornaron más y más notorios, sus respiraciones se volvieron discontinuas y el deseo comenzó a despertar de nuevo.

Entre gemidos y emoción, ambos cuerpos se aproximaron un poco más. Entonces la joven percibió que las manos del guerrero comenzaban a arrastrarse insinuantes sobre su piel. Un profundo suspiro escapó y una alerta se activó en su cabeza. No podía permitir que esto se prolongara más allá.

– _¡Chirai, tienes que detenerlo!_ – se dijo a sí misma.

Pero el placentero beso aún la tenía en trance. De pronto, la dureza del miembro masculino palpitó contra su vientre y en ese instante, se obligó a poner de nuevo los pies sobre la tierra.

Una cosa era enseñarle a besar y otra volver a copular. No quería reconocerlo, pero éste segundo encuentro había resultado más intenso de lo que esperaba. Se sentía agotada y no estaba segura de que su cuerpo tolerara una vez más el apetito del guerrero.

Además, era necesario enseñarle algo muy importante a Broly: Había lugares y momentos para tener sexo. No podía permitir que el saiyajin se engolosinara con esta actividad, porque no sabía lo que les deparaba el futuro.

Quizás lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos era demasiado precipitado y no quería cometer un error con él, así que debía analizar la situación con más calma. Por lo tanto, era necesario establecer reglas y hacer una pausa temporal.

– ¡Espera Broly…! – dijo contra sus labios. – ¡Estoy cansada! –

Él se detuvo por un segundo, apartándose sólo unos centímetros de su rostro para verla. Los iris ya se le habían coloreado nuevamente de una intensa tonalidad amarilla y su respiración se volvía más gutural a cada momento. Inmediatamente se acercó de nuevo y comenzó a lamerle la comisura de los labios, para después iniciar un descenso hacia su barbilla y luego bajar por su cuello.

Una placentera descarga golpeó a Chirai. Las caricias húmedas eran su punto débil y Broly lo entendió desde el principio. Pero si no lo detenía en éste momento, después sería imposible.

– ¡Broly! – alzó la voz en un tono de regaño. – ¡He dicho que pares! – colocó una mano sobre la cara del guerrero y lo empujó con algo de fuerza.

Lo escuchó gruñir molesto, pero finalmente la liberó de su abrazo. Ella se apartó y bajó de la cama rápidamente. Broly la miraba con un gesto confuso, sentía como si Chirai le estuviera robando algo sumamente delicioso.

–Ahora escucha con atención– dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre sus pechos. –Hay unas reglas que debes acatar si quieres que volvamos a tener sexo. –

El saiyajin parpadeó sin entender nada, pero no le quedó más remedio que escucharla.

–Primera regla: Sólo tendremos sexo algunas veces a la semana, tú eres demasiado fuerte y yo terminaría muy cansada si lo hiciéramos a cada rato. –

Broly meditó sus palabras, quizás tenía razón en haberlo detenido. Era muy probable que estuviera fatigada, después de todo, su raza seguramente era mucho más débil que la de los saiyajines.

–Segunda regla: Debes enfocarte en otra cosa que no sea el sexo, por ejemplo, entrenar para controlar tu poder. –

En eso tenía razón, debía seguir entrenando para dominar su nueva habilidad de súper saiyajin y dejar de perder el control ante semejante poder. Lo bueno era que Goku volvería a visitarlos y él podría ayudarlo con eso.

–Tercera y última regla: El sexo es algo íntimo que debe ser consensuado por ambos, no se puede llevar a cabo si uno de los dos no está dispuesto. Sé que ahora todo te resulta novedoso y deseas experimentar más, pero todo a su tiempo, Broly. –

Él refunfuñó y se cruzó de brazos en gesto de desacuerdo.

– ¡Yo quiero más…! – gruñó.

La joven se rascó la cabeza mientras rodaba los ojos, era como lidiar con un niño pequeño. De pronto se le ocurrió cómo manipularlo.

–Escúchame Broly, vamos a hacer un trato– se aproximó a la orilla de la cama y estiró un brazo para acariciar su mejilla. –Si logras controlar tu nueva transformación en una semana, yo te daré más sexo y te enseñaré algo nuevo– le guiñó un ojo coquetamente.

El saiyajin se quedó quieto, aceptando el mimo y sopesando la propuesta. Entonces le sonrió de repente.

–Será en menos de una semana– pronunció con absoluta seguridad.

Chirai sintió un extraño escalofrío, esa sonrisa se veía bastante traviesa y Broly parecía muy seguro de poder cumplir con el trato.

–Bien, entonces quiero verlo y por el momento, esto es todo– se aproximó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Para cuando Broly reaccionó, ella ya salía de la habitación, dejándolo ansioso.

…

Al día siguiente.

Chirai no podía creer lo que veía. Su rastreador no dejaba de registrar señales de energía a pesar de la distancia. El saiyajin se había tomado muy enserio sus palabras. Hoy por la mañana salió temprano para comenzar a entrenar, tomó una porción de carne de araña para desayunar y después partió rumbo a las montañas del oeste.

La joven supo que comenzaría a practicar de inmediato, así que buscó el rastreador para poder ubicar su posición. La expulsión de energía del saiyajin era muy peligrosa para la zona de cuevas donde vivían, así que lo mejor era que entrenara en un lugar bastante alejado. El día avanzó lento y mientras ella y Limo hacían limpieza, el dispositivo se la pasó marcando avisos intermitentes, hasta que la alarma se disparó de golpe.

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó al notar que el rastreador se quedaba en lectura muerta después del silbido final.

Salió de la cueva y subió a una de las peñas cercanas. Observó en dirección de las montañas y grande fue su sorpresa al notar la gran columna de luz que ascendía hacia el cielo. El temblor de la tierra hizo vibrar todo a su alrededor levemente.

–Cielos, en verdad está dispuesto a controlar su poder en menos de una semana– dijo nerviosa, quitándose el aparato dañado de la oreja, el cristal estaba fracturado. –Antes no se había descompuesto, pero ahora ya no sirve definitivamente. –

Entonces escuchó pasos detrás de ella, Limo también había salido a investigar.

– ¿Ahora que le dijiste? – preguntó, mientras miraba el rastreador estropeado. – ¿Por qué de pronto quiere entrenar, acaso se aproxima un peligro? –

Chirai negó lentamente.

–Le dije que debía distraerse con otra cosa, para que no estuviera pensando sólo en… sexo– contestó sonrojándose.

–Ya veo– se rascó la nuca extrañado. – ¿Pero acaso no iba a esperar a que regresara ese saiyajin de la Tierra para comenzar a practicar con él? –

La joven de piel verde tosió disimuladamente, mirando hacia otro lado. Para Limo no pasó desapercibido su gesto.

–Vaya, no me digas que hiciste algún tipo de apuesta con él– sonrió divertido.

Ella exhaló y se cruzó de brazos en un gesto de enojo. Ese Limo como siempre, divirtiéndose a sus costillas.

– ¡Oh, sí lo hiciste! – soltó una risilla. –Chirai, no deberías apostar favores sexuales con un saiyajin, alguna vez escuché que su raza era muy… obsesiva con los temas de ese tipo. –

Los ojos violetas de la chica parpadearon sorprendidos.

– ¡¿Qué me tratas de decir?!–

El ex soldado de piel naranja rodó los ojos sin dejar de reírse por lo bajo.

–A los saiyajines les gustan los desafíos, está en su sangre guerrera y si tú le prometiste algo a cambio de que entrenara, deberías prepararte para pagarle muy pronto– explicó tranquilamente.

Chirai se quedó sin palabras. Ahora entendía la traviesa sonrisa de Broly.

…

El tiempo pasó sin novedad.

Broly regresó en la noche sin decir nada. A pesar de que estuvo todo el día entrenando, al llegar, simplemente se limitó a tomar un baño y después se fue a dormir.

Chirai sonrió para sí misma, no creía que el saiyajin pudiera dominar su transformación en tan poco tiempo. Y de cualquier manera, si lo conseguía, ella ya tenía en mente como lo recompensaría. Además de que esto ayudaba todavía más a su estabilidad mental. El estar enfocado y dejar el pasado atrás era lo mejor que podía hacer el guerrero.

…

A la mañana siguiente.

Limo y Chirai estaban en la colina cercana, picando piedra a la sombra de una gran pared. Después de algunos golpes, la roca se desmoronó para dejar al descubierto pedazos de metal azul. Resultó que el ex soldado había encontrado una beta de éste mineral y ahora lo estaban juntando para poder venderlo en el mercado de metalurgia espacial.

Esto era necesario, ya que deseaban obtener algo de dinero para después abandonar ese planeta y buscar un sitio mejor para vivir. Es decir, no podían confiar en que el malvado de Freezer no los buscaría después de lo ocurrido con las extrañas esferas anaranjadas de la Tierra. Lo mejor era moverse de lugar y esconderse.

De pronto el suelo comenzó a temblar. Ambos se miraron asustados y después voltearon al horizonte. En la lejanía de las montañas del oeste, el cielo parecía oscurecerse por momentos. Pudieron ver a unos cientos de metros, como las serpientes gigantes se ocultaban en sus guaridas subterráneas y los arácnidos huían despavoridos a sus nidos. Las criaturas percibían claramente el poder de Broly.

–Parece… – Limo pasó saliva lentamente. –Parece que Broly ha perdido el control… –

–No lo creo… – contestó Chirai nerviosa, mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

El movimiento telúrico fue disminuyendo lentamente. Lo que hubiera pasado al otro lado de las montañas, ya se estaba tranquilizando.

Pero decidieron suspender las actividades mineras y regresar a la casa por si volvía a temblar.

…

Estaban a punto de entrar a la cueva, cuando de pronto, sintieron un escalofrió en la piel al mirar que, a lo lejos, Broly se aproximaba volando rápidamente. El halo de energía dorada alrededor de su cuerpo era demasiado llamativo. Estaba en fase de súper saiyajin.

– ¡¿Crees que él… nos reconozca?!– preguntó limo bastante inquieto.

– ¡Deja que yo me encargue! – respondió Chirai con seguridad.

– ¡¿Estás loca, no recuerdas como se puso en la Tierra?!–

El guerrero descendió a escasos metros de ellos. Su energía lanzaba ráfagas de aire hacia todos lados. Se quedó quieto, mirándolos fijamente. No se le veían las pupilas de los ojos, sin embargo, no parecía estar descontrolado. Parte de su armadura se veía fracturada y su apariencia en general era desalineada. El cabello erizado y rubio, ondulaba hacia arriba debido al ki que liberaba.

– ¡¿Broly?!– lo llamó Chirai en voz alta. – ¿Me escuchas? –

El guerrero empezó a caminar hacia ella. Limo retrocedió nervioso, mientras la joven se quedaba en su sitio. El halo dorado fue disminuyendo lentamente y las ondas de aire se disiparon después. Broly se agachó, quedando frente a la cara de la mujer.

–Sé que estás ahí, dime algo por favor– pidió ella, mientras levantaba una mano hacia su rostro.

La suave caricia lo hizo parpadear. Sus iris amarillos y pupilas negras aparecieron de nuevo. Su mirada se centró en los ojos violetas, como si estuviera reconociéndola.

–Chirai… –

– ¡Si Broly, aquí estoy! – sonrió emocionada. –Veo que lo has conseguido, estás controlando tu transformación. –

Él volvió a parpadear y se enderezó para mirarse las manos y a sí mismo, podía percibir como el poder fluía a través de todo su cuerpo. Entonces se tocó el cabello erizado y comenzó a jalarse un mechón. Parecía que apenas se daba cuenta de lo que había conseguido. Ahora podía controlar la primera fase de su transformación en súper saiyajin.

Y eso merecía una recompensa.

–Vaya susto que nos diste– dijo Limo, acercándose ya más tranquilo.

–Lo… lo lamento– dijo Broly. –Sabía que eran ustedes, pero no podía escucharlos, hasta que sentí la mano de Chirai. –

La mujer de piel verde sonrió y liberó un suspiro. Él en verdad era especial. Su corazón dio un brinco de emoción, esto era un gran avance, resultado de saber cómo encausar al poderoso guerrero. Quizás su método era un poco pícaro, pero si con eso ayudaba a Broly, ella estaba dispuesta a repetirlo.

–Bien, creo que es momento de tomar un descanso– dijo la joven. – ¿Puedes volver a la normalidad? –

El saiyajin asintió. Entonces inhaló y exhaló pausadamente, su transformación desapareció, quedando de nuevo su cabello negro y sus iris oscuros.

–Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que ya no va a temblar de nuevo, yo voy a seguir extrayendo metal azul– comentó Limo, encaminándose de nuevo a la colina. –Por cierto, Chirai, no es necesario que me acompañes, creo que vas a estar un poco ocupada– le guiñó un ojo.

El color rojo inundó la cara enojada de la chica.

– ¡Cállate Limo! – le gritó, al mismo tiempo que levantaba una piedrita del suelo y se la arrojaba.

El ex soldado esquivó la pedrada y se fue corriendo sin dejar de reírse. Chirai resopló aún más disgustada, entonces volteó a ver a Broly.

Él ya le sonreía traviesamente.

–En menos de una semana… –

Ella sintió como una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente mientras trataba de disimular su mueca nerviosa.

…

Habitación de Chirai.

Después de tomar una refrescante ducha, ambos ya estaban listos para una nueva sesión de sexo, pero antes, Chirai deseaba recompensarlo por su gran logro. La joven no sabía cómo decirle al saiyajin lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero había prometido enseñarle algo nuevo, así que antes debía darle un poco de teoría o al menos una explicación básica.

–El trato era que, si lograbas controlar tu poder, yo te enseñaría algo más– le sonrió, mientras lo hacía retroceder hacia la cama. –Siéntate en la orilla y deja que te muestre. –

Él obedeció inmediatamente, sintiendo como la emoción crecía con fuerza en su pecho.

Ella se acercó hasta quedar en medio de sus rodillas entreabiertas. Entonces colocó las manos sobre su torso y comenzó a acariciarlo. Sus ojos violetas lo miraron con deseo al mismo tiempo que se humedecía los labios con la lengua. Su coqueta sonrisa se aproximó un poco más.

El saiyajin sintió de nuevo un estremecimiento cuando los suaves labios de Chirai se posaron sobre su boca. Sin demora alguna, él respondió de inmediato al delicioso contacto. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaron en un beso lento. Las manos masculinas se movieron por inercia, comenzando a recorrer la cintura y caderas de la mujer.

El tacto de ella se incrementó, trazando sus hombros y brazos, delineando los músculos del pecho y palpando detalladamente sus costados. Lo sintió agitarse por las cosquillas que le provocaba y eso la hizo sonreír contra su boca. El beso prosiguió, aumentando su intensidad y tomando un poco más de sus alientos. De pronto, se convirtió en una caricia húmeda cuando sus lenguas se encontraron.

El deseo pulsó dentro de ellos. La excitación comenzó a crecer más rápido que en las veces anteriores.

Broly continuó acariciando la tersa piel, subiendo por su espalda y después bajando hacia su trasero. Claramente la sintió temblar, pero aun así no detuvo el placentero besuqueo. Las sensaciones en la boca incrementaban su apetito rápidamente, el sentir el calor de su cuerpo y escuchar sus cortos jadeos le provocaban una punzada en el bajo vientre.

Entonces Chirai rompió el beso y se acercó a su oreja.

–Ahora Broly, te voy a enseñar otra cosa que los labios pueden hacer… –ronroneó cerca de su oído.

Un escalofrió lo hizo erizarse y la respiración se le aceleró un poco más cuando ella empezó a lamer y besar su torso. Sus delicadas manos acariciaban sus cicatrices mientras su tibia lengua dibujaba un camino húmedo en descenso.

–Lo que voy a hacer… –susurró entre lamida y beso. –Se le conoce como caricia oral… –

El guerrero sintió otro espasmo en el vientre y su virilidad pulsó dolorosamente en ese momento. Su mente registró las palabras de Chirai y no le fue difícil entender a donde se dirigía. Su instinto saiyajin despertó con fuerza, quería disfrutar del sexo nuevamente, pero algo le decía que ésta nueva experiencia, sería sumamente gratificante.

–Coloca tus manos a los lados y quédate quieto… – su tacto llegó al marcado abdomen. –Confía en mí… y déjate llevar… –

Él lo hizo, dejó de acariciarla y separó más sus muslos al notar que se iba agachando conforme sus labios bajaban rumbo a su vientre. El ver eso y sentir como las descargas corrían por su espalda, provocaban el aumento de su ansiedad.

Para el saiyajin era increíble percibir semejantes sensaciones. Todo seguía siendo nuevo para él y aunque al principio fue un bombardeo a sus sentidos, su mente lo procesaba fácilmente y ahora su instinto le pedía más. Simplemente su perspectiva del mundo había cambiado. Y todo gracias a ella.

Un sonido gutural escapó de su garganta cuando la mujer alcanzó su miembro. Sus cálidas palmas lo envolvieron y comenzaron a recorrerlo. Su traviesa lengua se detuvo a la altura de su ingle, al mismo tiempo que alzaba la mirada. La lujuria brillaba en sus iris violetas.

El deseo se expresó como contracciones en el interior femenino. Chirai se había excitado tan rápido como el saiyajin, pero no podía dejar de sentir cierta emoción al brindarle éste tipo de caricia. Un nuevo recuerdo que él jamás olvidaría. Entonces le dirigió otra sonrisa antes de tomar aire y soltarlo lentamente, preparándose para comenzar con su sensual actividad.

Sus manos estrujaron la virilidad con más fuerza, provocando un palpitar y después la humedad inicial. Un intenso jadeo escapó del guerrero y sus manos arrugaron las sábanas cuando ella aproximó sus labios a la corona de su miembro. La punta de su lengua emergió, arrastrándose por encima con una morbosa lamida. Un gruñido animal se escuchó.

Todo el cuerpo de Broly se cimbró ante la lúbrica caricia. La respiración se le aceleró y su mirada transmutó al amarillo nuevamente, delatando el placer que lo embargaba. Sus puños se cerraron con mayor fuerza en el instante en que ella deslizó su recorrido a lo largo de la sensible carne.

Chirai se sentía complacida al escucharlo clamar. Su caricia oral se extendió por toda su longitud lentamente, subiendo y bajando, humedeciendo su piel con morboso placer. Ella no se cohibía en absoluto, mientras su lengua lamia, sus manos continuaban estimulándolo al mismo tiempo. No estaba segura de sí lograría hacerlo culminar, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Después de todo, se lo había ganado.

El delirante recorrido prosiguió con los labios besando y abrazando su grosor. Los gemidos guturales de Broly se incrementaron, mientras su mente se perdía en una satisfactoria ensoñación. La pequeña hembra lo estaba enloqueciendo a un grado insoportable y sabía que de un momento a otro el clímax lo abrumaría.

Algo vibró con fuerza en su vientre y el temblor de su masculinidad aumentó.

La joven continuó libando sin detenerse, mirándolo atentamente. Los ojos del guerrero se cerraron con fuerza y su mandíbula se tensó. Esa era la señal, él estaba listo para terminar. Con una última lamida, ella se retiró y sus manos siguieron masajeándolo. Lo sintió sacudirse con fuerza y clamar aún más cuando su semilla se derramó libremente.

La consciencia de Broly se perdió en un crudo éxtasis. Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama y por algunos segundos no supo de sí mismo. Pero estaba seguro de una cosa: esto debía repetirse nuevamente.

…

Chirai sonreía para sí misma. Estaba satisfecha con lo que había logrado, el saiyajin se mantenía perdido en el placer. Sin embargo, su propio deseo ya escurría desde su interior en forma de lubricación, así que debía buscar su propia liberación.

Lentamente trepó a la cama y se aproximó al guerrero. Comenzó a besar su agitado pecho al mismo tiempo que subía sobre su cuerpo. Se sentó encima de su vientre, frotándose contra su aún rígida erección. La húmeda fricción le arrancó un lúbrico jadeo y sin importarle nada más, comenzó a cabalgar.

Broly gruñó excitado al sentir la suave piel de Chirai. Su éxtasis iba menguando lentamente, pero todavía deseaba sentir el delicioso calor femenino. Abrió los ojos y al verla danzando sobre su cuerpo, el instinto lo dominó por completo. Sus manos la apresaron por las caderas, mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

La mujer respingó cuando sintió que el saiyajin se levantaba y la sujetaba con fuerza. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella pudo notar que la lujuria seguía brillando en sus iris dorados. Se relamió los labios, dándole una clara señal. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a sus hombros cuando percibió la cercanía del miembro masculino en la entrada de su intimidad.

Él la estrechó entre sus brazos, manteniéndola quieta, mientras su cadera de posicionaba debajo de ella. La sintió temblar cuando comenzó a descender sobre su hombría. Apretó los dientes, sofocando un potente jadeo al percibir su ceñido interior recibiéndolo gradualmente.

Chirai gimió con fuerza, sus pliegues internos pulsaron y la lubricación provocó un morboso sonido. Su mente se hundió en el mar de las sensaciones carnales cuando su cuerpo comenzó a danzar. Las manos del guerrero se aferraron a sus costados, guiándola en una delirante oscilación. Las descargas de placer amenazaron con hacerla enloquecer.

El saiyajin resoplaba sin parar, disfrutando del calor de su piel, del aroma de su intimidad y de su dulce forma de besar. Ambas bocas trataban de mantener la unión, pero el frenesí que los embargaba lo impidió. Era imposible mantener el beso, así que se concentraron únicamente en el frenético movimiento.

De repente, el guerreó se levantó, sujetándola por las caderas, para cambiar de posición. La recostó en la cama, manteniéndose encima de ella para continuar con el enervante ritual. Sus brazos se colocaron a los lados y su boca se dirigió a los endurecidos pezones. Su pelvis reanudó el vaivén con más fuerza y el coro de gemidos se descontroló.

La joven tenía la mirada perdida en el techo, envuelta en la bruma del placer. Podía sentir como su hombría golpeaba algún punto sumamente sensible en su interior. Cada embestida del saiyajin le provocaba un delicioso estremecimiento, cada balanceo de su poderoso cuerpo la acercaba más al abismo final.

Entre respiraciones y jadeos el aire les faltaba, entre movimientos y caricias la cúspide sexual se aproximaba.

Entonces, en el límite de la extenuación física, una sublime contracción inició su brusco crecimiento en el centro de sus vientres. Violento e imparable, arañando su médula espinal, el orgasmo estalló con toda su fuerza, propagándose en olas de placer por cada centímetro de su ser.

En ambos un bramido se dejó escuchar, al mismo tiempo que la convulsión final hacía que el tiempo se quedara detenido en un éxtasis divino.

…

La relajación llegó lentamente.

Ahora permanecían recostados frente a frente. En los ojos del Broly se podía notar un sentimiento real que no necesitaba de palabras. En la mirada de Chirai se reflejaba la misma sinceridad y no había nada que aclarar.

Ella levantó una mano hacia el cabello alborotado del saiyajin y lo retorció entre sus dedos.

–Y bien, ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó.

Él sonrió alegremente.

–Feliz– entonces tomó su mano y colocó un beso sobre ella. –Chirai… eres muy especial para mí. –

La joven se ruborizó, no estaba acostumbrada a expresiones de cariño tan directas. Pero éste guerrero jamás mentiría sobre sus sentimientos, él le decía la verdad.

–El sentimiento es mutuo– dijo, acurrucándose contra su pecho. –Tú también eres muy importante para mí ahora, no lo puedo negar. –

El saiyajin la abrazó y el silencio se volvió agradable por algunos momentos más. De pronto, su inocencia volvió a brillar.

–Si entreno más, ¿Tendremos sexo de nuevo? –

Chirai abrió los ojos en grande ante sus palabras y no supo que decir por un par de segundos. Entonces su expresión se relajó y después sonrió.

–Seguiremos practicando, independientemente de si entrenas o no– le guiñó un ojo y después le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados hasta que el sueño los venció.

=Fin del Extra 2=

* * *

 **=FIN=**

Muchas gracias por leer mis locuras.

Les agradezco su mensajes ;D y las respuestas a sus dudas, las contesto en los reviews.

Saludos.


End file.
